


Once upon a dream

by Ississ



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwalin is a marshmallow, I'm so sorry., M/M, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ississ/pseuds/Ississ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori has his first wet dream, and It's about Dwalin. </p><p>(For the kink meme.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ori

There is heat and warmth and there is a part of his mind which screams that this isn't normal and something is clearly wrong. Yet, he ignores it, like so many things lately.  
Hands roam over his, partly clothed, body. Leaving goosebumps whenever rough feeling fingertips touch naked skin.  
There is the pressure of a much heavier body carefully leaning on him and the feel of fingers tangled in his hair as warm and moist lips meet his in a hungry kiss.  
He shivers and trembles as a hands travel down and softly tug at his trousers while the fingers of the other press against his scalp. Arching his body up, wanting more and more before he'll drown.  
"A-ah! Master Dwalin!" He yelps as a firm hand caresses his still fully clothed member. He had not before spoken the other's name, but he knew he was right. It felt save, it felt warm.  
The other smiles as he crashes their lips together once more and Ori doesn't protest as Dwalin's hand slips underneath his trousers making his skin flame alight.  
"Off" He mumbles as he runs his fingers through the fur which Dwalin wears while he throws his head back, allowing Dwalin to suck and nibble while he shudders at the touch.  
Dwalin obeys and Ori's hands find the strong muscles of the warrior on own accord as his fingers dig themselfs into his arms, moaning while Dwalin softly strokes his member.  
"Y' really pretty like this little one." Dwaling whispers into his ear as his strokes become faster and Ori's mind becomes foggy.  
He wants to disagree, he wants to sputter and he wants to scream Dwalin's name with all his might and yet he does none of it, he lays and shivers at the touch, arching himself up. Feeling the pleasure in his entire being.  
"Come for my little one." Dwalin whispers in his ear and he obeys. He always will. 

 

Ori wakes up with a jolt, breathing hard and ragged and he is sure his pants are wet and sticky.  
The company is still sleeping all around him, all but one. His eyes meet the warrior's and his heart misses a beat.


	2. Dwalin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin watches and comes to therms with his own heart.

Dwalin had been watching the lad for a good while now, not that he would ever admit that, of course not. But not admitting it did nothing to change the fact that he had been.   
He loved seeing the lad do what he did best. Seeing him laying down on his bedroll, notebook open and quill gently tapping against those moist lips, seeing him sketch with the tip of his tongue showing as he tried to perfect the spark in Kili's eyes or shading Balin's beard. He also loved seeing him smile, hearing him laugh or simply talk.   
There honestly was no point denying that he also loved seeing Ori's body during the rare times they took a bath in a river or stream. Seeing the lad's well build form and a surprisingly firm looking buttocks. It stirred something inside him.

When the company settled down that night he would never have thought it would end like this.   
Dwalin, like most nights, took the first watch and kept an eye on his sleeping companions. Suddenly hearing a sound which came close to a whimper coming from their midst. He stood up, looking at the group of sleeping dwarves, wondering who made that sound.   
His gaze got drawn towards Ori, as it had been so many times while the lad slept, but this time he knew Ori wasn't just sleeping, it was quite clear the scribe was dreaming!  
His lips where slightly parted and his cheeks where coloured a lovely shade of red. And the sight of him made Dwalin's trousers tighten a fair bit.   
At first, Dwalin thought the lad was having a nightmare, but as he carefully stepped closer and the boy moaned (By Aulë, he wondered if the lad would moan for him like that when if he ever was allowed to run his hands across those firm thighs and buttocks.) he knew this was no mere dream nor a nightmare.   
He knew it would be wise of him to turn around and stop watching the younger dwarf but he simply could not. Ori shifted and wiggled while he panted and moaned softly and suddenly, so softly Dwalin wasn't even sure he had heard it right the scribe mumbled "Master Dwalin." While moaning again.   
Dwalin's trousers became too damn tight and his breath caught in his throat. Ori was dreaming about him.   
Talking about taking his self-control to the limit.  
His eyes never left the lad as he kept on dreaming and Dwalin honestly wondered what the scribe was visualizing. It was clear it brought pleasure to him, but in what way? Was he sucking the lad off or was he stroking him, bringing him closer with every move. Was he perhaps fucking him senseless, hitting that sweet spot which made the young dwarf see stars thrust after thrust again. He did not know what Ori dreamed of but how he wished to hold that knowledge. To know what would bring the lad the purest form of pleasure.  
Suddenly Ori moaned louder then before and arched his back in his sleep, obviously reaching orgasm.  
It was strange, watching the other come undone by nothing but a dream, a dream in which he knew he played the main role in. He had not noticed he had cupped his own member through his trousers but his hand quickly slid off when the lad awakened with a jolt and their eyes lock. 

Ori's cheeks are still red and his lips are still slightly parted as he notices Dwalin is watching him. It's as if the world stops for a second, time does not matter anymore as Dwalin watches the younger dwarf and he knows that Ori knows. Ori knows that he has been watching.   
A thought crosses his mind, a thought which is best described as the lad's back pressed against a tree and his cock in his mouth, but he doesn't dare to move, nor speak. He watches as Ori's blush spreads, the lad's slim fingers play with his mittens for a bit as he looks away, not daring to meet Dwalin's gaze.   
"I, I should," He finally mumbles after a while, eyes still looking at his finger rather then at Dwalin. "Go back to sleep."   
Dwalin doesn't know why he does it, he just gets up and walks over to Ori's bedroll, ignoring the little yelp the lad gives as he sits down next to him.   
"Balin once told me that dreams show us what we truly wish for." He said, not looking at the slightly trembling lad next to him. "Of course I have to admit that the old goat is right. Dreams have showed me what I wish for more times then I can count." Dwalin smiles and he gently takes Ori's hands between his own.   
"I have had my fair share of dreams about you lad."  
Ori gasps for breath, perhaps he tried to find words.   
Dwalin never was one to speak a lot, he was a dwarf of action, rather showing what he meant then saying it. And so he cupped the sides of Ori's face and gently kisses him.   
The scribe's eyes are open wide as he pulls away, hands still holding that perfect little face. "I do not wish to hurt you." Dwalin mutters.  
Perhaps he should have thought of that before he came to the lad, perhaps he should have kept this feeling inside but now the dragon inside his chest had been released and there was no point at trying to get it back inside.   
"By Aulë lad, I love you." He whispers as he kisses Ori again, coming to terms with his own heart while he does so. This was love not the need for a quick fuck, no actual sweet heartbreaking love.   
"D-dwalin," A single tear escapes the corner of Ori's eye as he launches himself up to wrap his arms around Dwalin's neck. "I love you too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannnndd here it is!   
> I'm sorry this took me so long, I've been busy busy busy.
> 
> (Also you can see that there is another chapter coming up, guess what will happen it that one *Wiggles eyebrows*

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is so short but ahh.  
> I might do something from Dwalin's point of view, I'm not sure.


End file.
